Electronic games which utilize a cathode ray tube display, such as a home television receiver or the like, have become very popular. Particularly, such games simulate conventional games such as table tennis, hand ball, hockey or the like. The ball is simulated by a moving image on the CRT display. The path of the moving image is controlled by the apparent bouncing of the moving image off of visual barriers on the display which may be fixed or movable in position as controlled by the players. Games of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,284 and reissued U.S. Pat. No. 28,598.